


(Not So) Easy Morning

by soubae97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yamaguchi is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki's a morning person<br/>his grumpy boyfriend is not<br/>Watch as Tsukki attempts to get him out of bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Easy Morning

Morning was Tsukishima's favorite time of day. He would rise, dress, and pack his school bag and his practice bag, then head out, all set and ready. 

Well, there was always one more thing to do before he actually arrived at school- Wake up his grumpy boyfriend. One would think Tsukki would be the one who hated mornings but that was actually his boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. It has become a sort of tradition between them: Tsukki would rise, get ready then text Yamaguchi. If he hasn't responded by the time Tsukki would arrive at his place, it would start round two.

Sure enough, round two beings as Tsukki arrives at his place, sighing to himself. He finds exactly what he expected: Yamaguchi still asleep, face down in his pillow, out stone cold.

Tsukki shakes him," Tadashi, I'm here. Wake up." Seeing no movement, he shakes him harder," Tadashi, babe, come on. We have to go."

Yamaguchi groans, burying his face deeper into his pillow," Noooooooo. I wanna SLEEP. Go awayyyy."

Tsukki drops his bag, chuckling softly and crawls onto him, purring and stroking his cheek slowly," Tadashi, babe, if you wake up I'll see that we get a bit of fun in before we have to leave." He kisses his cheek, nuzzling," You know how you can't resist that now wake up." Instead of stirring his grumpy, pouty boyfriend to complete wake, Yamaguchi instead responds with more irritation.

"You're heavy now get off of me and let me sleep. I'm tiredddddddd." Pulling his covers over him, he hugs his pillow, attempting to remain asleep.

This was it. Tsukki was done with playing nice and it was time to resort to the one thing that was a failsafe. Pushing his sleeves up, he slowly climbed back on him, knowing how this might either give him the results he wanted or succeed in pushing Yamaguchi into further anger.

He tickles him.

Yamaguchi's covers go flying off, a loud squeal heard from him and Yamaguchi trying to fight Tsukki's relentless fingers but failing. Finally, after what felt like forever, Yamaguchi gave in, panting and out of breath, tears falling but relunctantly awake.

"Fineee, you win. Happy," Pouting at him, Tsukki grins and kisses his nose. Starting to climb off him, Yamaguchi pulls him down, holding him tightly.

"Hey you said we'd have fun before we leave. You're not breaking your promise are youuu?" 

Tsukki kisses him, nuzzling," You're a pain in my ass you know that?" But Tsukki NEVER breaks a promise.


End file.
